


Victory!

by PotionsMistressM



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-16
Updated: 2008-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsMistressM/pseuds/PotionsMistressM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little story about Stan Shunpike and the stupid talking shrunken head from the Knight Bus (not to be taken seriously... for real).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory!

**Author's Note:**

> **Title** : Victory!  
>  **Series** : Harry Potter  
>  **Characters** : Stan Shunpike  
>  **Rating** : PG  
>  **Summary** : The Knight Bus has its conductor back, but what's gone missing now?  
>  **Additional Notes** : Requested by [](http://lovestyle.livejournal.com/profile)[**lovestyle**](http://lovestyle.livejournal.com/) as part of GRYFF OR DARE ( _write a drabble in which that stupid fucking talking shruken head from the third movie gets what's coming to it_ )

His old job wasn't quite the same as he remembered it, and even though everyone told him that it would take some time to get back into the swing of things, that coming off a particuarly strong Imperius curse would be a gradual process, he wasn't worried. Thank Merlin, they all said, that you don't remember any of the evil things you did.

But that wasn't entirely true.

Stan Shunpike looked at the empty expanse of windshield and smiled. It _had_ been evil, blasting that stupid bugger to bits and then running over the pieces with the Knight Bus, but he certainly hadn't been under the Imperius curse yet, and he retained every memory of the act. It had been a mercy killing- just more of a mercy to _him_. How the hell was he supposed to conduct with that stupid thing shouting at him in its intolerable accent all the time?

And when the hell had Ernie even _been_ to Jamaica?  



End file.
